luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
E-4: Ambush Maneuver
The mission "E-4: Ambush Maneuver" (previously marked as "E-Boss: Ambush Maneuver") is the forth mission in the Treacherous Mansion. After Luigi discovers Mario's painting in the miniature train model in the Train Exhibit, Luigi is sent in to what both he and E. Gadd think is the final battle against King Boo. However, the tables turn when their ambush is countered by Big Boo's own ambush. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "Luigi, King Boo is in the Train Exhibit! Let's strike now, while we have the element of surprise! Get in there, defeat King Boo, and rescue Mario!" Starting Dialogue "Oh, hey there, Luigi. Well, it wasn't easy, but I got it done... I managed to route the Pixeltaor to the mini camera inside of that Train Exhibit. And the Parascope is till picking up that HUGE paranormal signal. It's got to be King Boo! The signal isn't moving, so I suspect he's up to something major - and probably evil - in there. Which makes it the perfect time for us to strike! If we can surprise him, he won't have time to react. And with the mini camera right there, they'll never see you coming! You ready, son? This is it! Get in there and rescue Mario! And while you're at it, capture King Boo! This is a golden opportunity. Good luck, Luigi!" New Ghosts * Big Boo Mission Goals Overall Goal * King Boo seems to be up to something inside the Train Exhibit. Ambush him while he's distracted. * The miniature model in the Train Exhibit was a trick! Don't let Big Boo get the best of you. Other Goals * Ambush King Boo, and rescue Mario. * Escape the trap. Story When Luigi enters the train model, he won't be able to do much. The only thing he can do is use his Dark-Light Device to reveal the engine of the red train in front of him. When he does, the train will move forward and pop the balloons in the way. When this happens, Luigi will notice Big Boo appearing. Big Boo then mockingly asks: "Mwahahaha! Looking for someone? I may not be the King, but I sure am BIG! Big enough to crush you!". This initiates a fight between Big Boo and Luigi. Big Boo has two attacks. The first is when he slams on the ground trying to crush Luigi. On the third slam he'll become dizzy, and Luigi can try to suck him up. When Luigi grabs on to his tongue, he want to aim it so that Big Boo flys in front of the train and gets "popped" by it. In his second attack, he goes halfway into the floor and charges at Luigi. If Luigi want to split him up, he must time and aim the charge so that the train runs into Big Boo at the right time. If he runs into the train instead, he'll get stunned all the same. When the train runs into Big Boo, he'll split up into 10 smaller Boos. Luigi must reveal them with the Dark-Light, grab on to their tongue, and shoot them into the cages the train is pulling around. He needs to get as many as he can before Big Boo starts to reform. The more Boos that are captured, the smaller and faster Big Boo gets. After there is one Boo left, Big Boo will be unable to reform. Once all Boos are captured in the train cars, the battle is won. E. Gadd calls Luigi to say: "Luigi! That was definitely NOT King Boo! We tried to ambush him, but we ended up getting ambushed ourselves! But you seem to be fine. Nice work, son! No sign of Mario, eh? Don't you worry - we'll find him. Hold on. I'll try to get you out of there." Luigi then dances to a remixed version of the ending theme, and ends the mission. After Mission Dialogue "Luigi! You OK, youngster?" "I can't believe King Boo pulled a fast one on us like that. I should have known. He probably staged the security image to lure you there! It's just like I told you, eh, Luigi? Boos always spell trouble, especially when they gang up. But those Boos won't be bothering us anytime soon. They were still trapped in that train when I brought you back...but I made a quick tweak to the Pixelator and sent them all down to the Vault! Heh heh! Suckers! But King Boo is still out there, and this won't end until we defeat him. I wonder how he escaped from his portrait in the first place! Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have sold it at that garage sale... Heh... Anyhoo... Take a breather, young feller, but make it quick! Your brother is counting on you!" Videos Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Treacherous Mansion Category:Treacherous Mansion Missions Category:E-4: Ambush Maneuver